


Lenience

by GrassyOrchards



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'm obsessed with Ruvik and you will face the consequences, Near Death Experiences, Ruvik isn't friendly, Sebastian is angry, Trauma, You can read this as romance if you want but neither party is romantic, group therapy needs to happen, is anyone still reading TEW fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: It's a split second mistake, and it's about to cost him his life.Too bad he isn't allowed to decide that for himself.
Relationships: If you squint??? - Relationship, Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Lenience

The lighting is dim as it was in every room, the stained tiled floors are splattered in blood and gore-And The Keeper stands to the side of its cloned corpse. Already dead, the beast on the floor begins twisting into slime and guts until it withers into nothing. Sebastian swipes his sleeve over his face with the brief pause, it comes off red with viscera. He didn't expect anything else. There is a moment of calm, and it explodes with an inhuman guttural scream and the blast of a shotgun. The wound left in the screaming creature is huge, dark, and bleeding like mad. But he hardly flinches as guts and skin are torn, continuing his charge and swinging his weapons. It's a dance they've done a dozen times, Sebastian can practically count out the seconds between his enemies predictable attacks. Yet he is far from perfect. He is still painfully human in a ballad of monsters.

It's a split second mistake. A sidestep, narrowly avoiding the crash of The Keeper's meat tenderizer as it swung towards his head. His foot lands in a streak of blood, and he loses stability as his foot slides to the side, bumping roughly into the side of one of the barbed wire traps. The second it touches it he takes a sharp intake of breath, right before the barbed wire shoots up his leg. If adrenaline wasn't racing through his veins he would have screamed, but for now he didn't feel the pain as much as the panic. He dives for it, ripping his knife out and desperately hacking away at the twisting metal, but he knows it's useless. The behemoth of a man with a safe for his head remains still for a moment, a silent mockery of his failure. The grip on his weapon tightens and he swings it again, and Sebastian has nowhere to duck or slide away. He tenses, swinging his knife towards the killer as a last ditch effort.

The tenderizer hits him, and no amount of adrenaline can keep away the pain of having half his face turned into mincemeat. His body lurches to the side, unbalanced and ungraceful as it falls. The momentum throws his body to the ground harshly, and he can't even think to catch himself. His ankle shatters audibly as his chest hits the concrete, a disgusting sound that he doesn't quite reach him properly. There is a second of emptiness, of shock, before he feels as if he has just crawled out of a vat of acid. His head pounds, screaming and static ringing at him from all sides. His mouth is open, the sharp taste of his own blood staining his tongue, and he can't quite tell if he's screaming. He's gasping for air, desperate to breathe. The side of his face that took the blow is up, gnarled flesh and bone peeking out between layers of skin still strung together with desperate strings. His nerves are on fire, but he can't process anything beyond that. 

Sound feels muted, his vision sways, all he can feel is the hot spots of pain his body currently faces. His hands stretch out and close, entire body twitching like a fish on the docks. He vaguely recognizes The Keeper looming over him and he shuts his eyes. Death. After everything he faced in this hellhole he is about to die to a monster he has already killed dozens of times. Shamefully-in a trap that glows bright red. He wished he had a glass of whiskey right about now. Or six. 

A low groan bubbles behind his lips, the ringing in his head raising in pitch. It felt like his entire body wanted to give in, he hadn't felt this weak since he lost Lily. So… Defeated. He was so tired, of whatever the hell all of this hellscale was, of what waited for him outside of it. The real world didn't have monsters like this, so blatant and grotesque, but they hid themselves in whiskey bottles and cigarette smoke all the same. He hadn't wanted to die, he fought for his life like a madman actually, but perhaps death wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe in whatever came next Myra and Lily would be there… Why the hell wasn't he dead yet? 

He shifts, eyes opening with great effort. Its normal at first, hazy blurred lighting, agony- Then he see's the blur of white tattered robes. The Keeper is nowhere to be seen, but his greatest tormentor stands mere feet away. He can't focus on him really, but he stares all the same. The closest thing to a laugh a man choking on his own blood can make escapes him. "Come to rub it in Ruvik?" He wanted to spit the words like acid but his throat is raw and torn, they come out slurred and wet. "Take me out yourself now that your monsters have done all the work?" His energy is gone and he slumps, glaring up the best he can despite the overwhelmingly unflattering conditions.

He blinks to clear blood from his eye, and suddenly the world is crystal clear. He reels at the sudden clarity, but doesn't have much time to react. Ruvik is before him before he can exhale, squatting down and reaching out. The same reach that could have killed him in the mansion. A snarl like a feral dog escapes him, teeth gnashing together with blood seeping through them from his head wound. He may be accepting his inevitable death but that doesn't mean he has to roll over for the puppet master. Ruvik smirks, and his scarred pale hands land on his wound. His hand is cold, that of a ghost, but it does not kill him.

"I'm disappointed Seb." Whatever Ruvik had done to clear his vision had apparently worked on his hearing too, the words sharp and clear in his ears. Tiny daggers. "You were supposed to be so much better than little Joseph, yet you succumbed to such an easy obstacle." His fingers drum on his face, sparks of pain flaring where they met bloody torn flesh. Sebastian swears he can hear eerily familiar piano music to the beats of the fingers. But maybe he's just delusional. He wouldn't doubt it. 

Ruvik sighs dramatically, "Would be a waste to let such a promising subject go down so pathetically." His gentle tapping shifts to a harsh hold on his chin, demanding his attention. Sebastian blinks in return, meeting the cruel pale eyes of the deadman walking. They were so washed out that he couldn't tell if they even held any pigmentation anymore. Stupid thing's to notice as he bleeds out from head trauma. 

The smirk that follows is anything but kind."It would be a mercy to let you die here. You crave it, but you're too much of a coward to accept it." He thinks his jaw is about to break in Ruvik's hand, the pressure growing with every passing second. But a broken chin was little to complain about all else considered. "You're mine Seb, and I'm not done with you yet." The pressure on his chin is dropped and it feels like the floor falls out with it. He struggles, for mere seconds, weightless and flailing, but he blacks out quickly.

He wakes up gasping, hand pressed to his face. His entire body tingles, but there is no pain. Skin, unblemished and unmarked. The bed is stiff underneath him, metal frame rusted and mattress older than sin. But familiar. The Safe Haven. His body jolts and he turns, eyes locking with Tatiana's through the metal bars on the door. His hands have a slight tremor from where they touch his unscarred face.

"You look unwell, detective."

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 6 WIP'S but just finished TEW and had to write for it since its quickly become one of my favourite games. I will be playing DLC and the sequel soon but please keep spoilers away from me for now thanks


End file.
